Kagome in London
by animecutylover
Summary: Kagome's a nekomatta! She can change her form at will! She has a new mission! Join Kagome on her adventures! Read to find out more! And Review!
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Guardian

**The Eternal Guardian of the Shikon no Tama**

* * *

><p>The final battle was finally over. Kagome stood on the bloodied battlefield, bloody herself, staring at her friends' dead bodies, holding the complete Shikon no Tama which was the cause of all this.<p>

"Why am I still alive when all my friends died for me?!" kagome asked the cursed jewel that was in her hand, while tears slid uncontrollably down her face.

Suddenly, a blinding pink and white light came from the cursed jewel.

"What's happening now?!" kagome asked/yelled.

"It's okay child. Engulf the light, it's not a threat." Came a voice from somewhere and at the same time nowhere.

"Okay." Kagome said, feeling that she can trust this voice somehow.

When the light died down, kagome was on a battlefield much like her and her friends' battle, blood was also all over this battlefield. There standing in front of her was a woman dressed in the traditional miko garbs with armor on her shoulders.

"Mi—Midoriko?! Where am I?" asked a surprised and confused kagome.

"You child is in the Shikon no Tama, where the battle of my enemy and I goes on for eternity, unlike your battle which only lasted for 3 whole days." Replied midoriko.

"Why did you bring me in here, midoriko-sama?" Asked a curious kagome.

"Child, I brought you here to tell you that you can't wish the jewel away, and that your true family is dead now, killed in an accident. You my dear child is the eternal guardian of the shikon. I and the shikon have agreed that you will be our guardian for eternity, thus making you a immortal being who can't die unless the kamis wish it, and I don't think you're going to die soon. You are the kamis' favorite human, thus they allowed you to be a immortal being." Said midoriko.

Kagome starts to sob and cry all over again when she heard this news.

"Don't cry child. All will be alright." soothed midoriko.

"Also child I have one more thing to tell you. You can turn into a seasons nekomatta if you wish to, whenever you want. You have the power of the seasons and elemental powers. You can change the seasons or weather and you can travel through time itself, if you wish to. I along with the jewel will send you to another time through the well, and you will find yourself in London in the 1800s, where you are turned into a 12 years old. You will live a new life in that time and also help out a child that has sold his soul to a demon of hell." Said midoriko.

"Hai, midoriko-sama. I shall do it." Kagome replied.

"Farewell now child, call me when you need any help at all."

"Bye midoriko-sama."

Another light comes and takes kagome in. This time it's the familiar light when she travels through the well.


	2. Chapter 2: London

**In the sky of London**

* * *

><p>A bright light flashes out of nowhere.<p>

Once the light dies down, one can see the figure of a giant cat/saber-toothed creature with two tails floating in the sky with rainbow flames on its four giant paws.

The cat has creamy looking fur with what looks like a rainbow colored diamond on its forehead, its two tails are tipped with rainbow colors, it has eyes that change from red, black, icy blue, blue, brown, and pink, from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Wow, I really did come to the 1800s.'<p>

"Well, I should start looking for the demon of hell and child if I want to help him."

'Hmmm….no demon there…not there either…this is getting frustrating!'

* * *

><p><strong>End of Kagome's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh! There you are!" says kagome (to human ears it sounds like roaring or mewing).<p>

Kagome flies over to where Ciel and Sebastian are (they just came out of the cane shop), and changes to her kitten form, landing on the ground, surprising ciel and sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Where did she come from?'<p>

"Where did you come from, nekomatta?"

~Pets kagome~

"I don't have to tell you, _demon of hell_." Answered kagome.

Sebastian only chuckled.

"This is quite amusing."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Sebastian's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> At the Same Time: Ciel's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Where did this animal come from?!'<p>

"Wait, Sebastian what is a nekomatta?"

"Young master, a nekomatta is a kind of demon from the earth, not from hell like I am." Replies Sebastian.

'So there are also demons here on earth. Hmmm….'

"Why didn't you inform me of this, Sebastian." He growled out.

"My apologies young master. I thought that they all have gone extinct today." Replied Sebastian.

"If they have gone extinct like you said they have, then why is one here in my presence."

'Great, a demon of earth still here today, and it had to be a cat no less.'

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ciel's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>~Ciel has a tick mark on his head~<p>

"Sebastian, get rid of it right now. I hate cats." Ciel ordered.

"But young master…"

"Now!" ciel half yelled.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian went to pick up kagome when-

"Hey! I'm here to help you, you know!" said a ticked off kagome.(Mewing to ciel's ears)

Suddenly, kagome changed back into her human form, but this time she's in a 12 year old body, and she is about ciel's height.

She has a heart shaped face that has bangs that reaches just above her eyes with a small nose, lips that aren't too fat or too small, just perfect, and small pointy ears. She has midnight black hair that reaches her thighs, with rainbow highlights in it. She has creamy skin that glows in the moonlight. She was wearing a cream colored silk dress that reaches just above her knees,and she also had on cream-colored boots that reaches just below her knees. Her big bubbly eyes were still the colors like when she's in her nekomatta form, just human like eyes, not cat like eyes.

This transformation surprised ciel, and also sebastian.

'How did it-no she, turn into a human?' thought ciel.

'I have never heard that a nekomatta had a human form before.' Thought Sebastian.

"Sebastian, how did she turn into a human?" asked ciel.

"My lord, I have no idea. I've never heard of a nekomatta having a human form before." Replied Sebastian.

"Sebastian, ask her to come with us to my mansion. I have to ask her some things." Ordered ciel.

Sebastian knew why they couldn't talk right now. They were on the streets where anyone can hear what they are talking about, and it might not look good talking in front of humans.

They were lucky that no human had noticed a two tailed sabor-tooth like creature/giant cat flying above the ground before it landed on the ground, where it had transformed into a small kitten but with two tails, then transforming into a human.

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian turned to kagome, who was quiet this whole time.

"My lady, my lord has asked if you will come with us. My lord needs to ask you some things."

"That's fine. I needed to talk with him anyways." Kagome answered, but barely above a whisper.

If one had listened carefully, they would hear that her voice sounded quite like bells.

They walked to the awaiting carriage and got on it. The carriage took them to the Phantomhive's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day everyone!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**AN: I apologize for not updating this story faster, I had too many tests and I didn't have enough time to write this chapter up.**

* * *

><p>A carriage was arriving at the Phantomhive estate.<p>

When this particular carriage went through the gate and stopped at the front of the Phantomhive mansion, out of the carriage came a man, no, a butler to be exact, and after this butler came out a boy, about 12 years old with one eye covered by an eyepatch and the other, as one can see, a pretty blue color.

When one more person came out, one can describe this person, no, girl, as mysterious and shy looking, with the looks to boot.

As the butler led the girl and the boy, the master of the estate and mansion of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, to Ciel's study, the girl, Kagome was glancing at the walls of the mansion, looking or shall we say, peeking at the paintings on the walls while Sebastian, the butler, led her to Ciel's study, with ciel right behind Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's Study<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting in a comfy looking chair while Ciel sat in his chair behind his desk with piles of paperwork on it, and Sebastian off at the side of the desk.<p>

"Who are you? How are you still alive when demons of the earth have gone extinct? Why did you come to us?-" Ciel asked, but was cut off by Kagome.

"I have many names around Japan, and that _demon of hell_ over there might know who I am by my many names or titles. Some call me the **Shikon no Tama Miko**, Japan's savior, Japan's strongest **Miko** alive, but... I have one name and one name only, and that is Kagome. Only call me by my name and only by my name, Ka-Go-Me... I won't be tolerating called "Bitch, Wench" or any other insults." Kagome said this with a such determination in her tone, and in her eyes, yet she still said this just barely above a whisper(maybe a little higher than before, but still not on normal level of speaking).

Sebastian placed a teacup in front of Ciel and Kagome(he had gone to get tea after Kagome had mentioned him), and went back to stand next to the desk.

"**Arigato.**" Kagome said in her native language. And she took a sip, before speaking again.

"I am not from this time and I am not from the Feudal Era of Japan either. I come from the future, in the 20th century of Japan. I was in that era to complete my quest with my pack and defeat the great evil half-demon, Naraku, with my pack and my allies.

When I got here through the well that can take me through time, I was turned to a demon already when I was still in the well.

I came here to help you. That is my goal here during this time, and I will be staying in this time with you and helping you when needed." Kagome stated out flatly, voice still barely a whisper.

Ciel nodded after listening to Kagome speak.

"So...you're going to be staying here?" Ciel asked.

Kagome gave a nod, for affirmation.

"Fine.

I'm Ciel Phantomhive. My butler there is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Nice to meet you Ciel and Sebastian." Kagome said, while bowing to both.

~Crash~

Kagome turned her head to the sound of a vase breaking, and raised one of her eyebrows. Sebastian saw this and apologised for the disturbance and excused himself.

Kagome and Ciel can hear Sebastian scolding the maid for breaking the vase from inside the study. After that happening, the door to the study was opened and a woman's head popped in. She was apparently the maid.

"Ma'am, please follow me to your room." The maid said.

Kagome gave a nod and followed the maid to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome's room was well furnished with a royal blue colored king sized bed with midnight blue sheets with a twinkling stars pattern, a wardrobe with nightgowns, gowns, dresses, etc. There was also a blue walled bathroom with a bathtub and toilet and other stuff, connected to her room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Grell Sutcliff

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for awhile. Oh, and thank you for the reviews that some people reviewed for this story! And one more thing, how is there more people reading this than reviews?! Come on readers, at least leave a review after you finish reading the chapters!...Now, on with the story! Enjoy! And remember to ****REVIEW****!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Phantomhive mansion. The idiot trio was breaking stuff, destroying the pretty flowers, and blowing up the mansion.<p>

Kagome was getting used to living at the Phantomhive mansion, and making friends with the idiot trio. She even helped Mey-Rin with the maid work around the mansion, teaching Baldroy how to properly cook, and showing Finny how to take care of the flowers and other plant life without killing them.

Right now, Kagome was going to Ciel's study, where he was usually at, at this time of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's Study<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel was doing the loads of paperwork that was piled up on his desk, when Kagome came in.<p>

"Yo, chibi~!" Kagome greeted.

Ciel gained a tick mark on his head at the greeting.

"You're still working on those boring and useless piece of papers?" Kagome asked.

"These are not useless piece of papers. These are part of my duty just like you have a duty of protecting that 'Shikon no Tama'." Ciel answered, quite arrogantly.

"Now, go do something instead of bothering me. I am quite busy you know." Ciel said.

"Hmph! Fine, it's not like I am really bothering you or anything. You should play more often and act like your age." Kagome said with a frown.

"Do you think I have the time to play with all these papers that need to be looked at and signed?" Ciel asked with a questioning gaze.

"Well...Whatever! Just hurry up and get them done and play for a while, can't you."

Kagome said, getting more irritated by the second.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was just about to pour his master a cup of tea when suddenly...<p>

~Crash~

Sebastian immediately brought Ciel out of harms way, and Kagome used her elemental powers to create a rose barrier.

"Sebastian-chan~!" a voice said from inside the dust that had appeared after the window glass shattered.

When the dust cleared, a figure in red could be seen.

"Grell" Sebastain greeted.

Grell went to hug Sebastian, but Sebastian had stepped out of the way, and Grell fell.

"Sebastian-chan is so mean~!"

When Grell got up again, he noticed Kagome and the rose barrier.

"Oh my! What beauty!" Grell Sutcliff gained a new interest at that moment.

"Shinigami" Kagome gritted out, because she did not like these kinds of surprises.

"A cute beauty!" Grell screeched out with adoration.

"Red eyes! And red hair! Now, if there was more red, then it would be a perfect beauty!" Grell started up his chainsaw-like death scythe and was about to spill Kagome's blood when Sebastian intervened and kicked Grell in the face, making him have a nosebleed.

"Who are you, anyways?" Kagome questioned.

"Me? Are you asking my name?" Grell questioned back with a little bit of surprise on his face.

"Yes. You, of course. I already know that baka demon of hell over there and Ciel." Kagome stated.

"Oh my! I'm honored that you would be asking my name!"..."My name is Grell Sutcliff, a shinigami like you stated I am." Grell screeched out with adoration.

Kagome visibly winced at the sheer loudness of this shinigami's voice, making her go almost go death.

"Stop screeching like a banshee! Can you!" Kagome grounded out.

Apparently Grell didn't hear her statement, 'cause he was still screeching something about beauty this and beauty that.

'How did this turn out like this? Wasn't it supposed to be a normal day for me?' One Kagome Higurashi thought, while wincing at the voice of one Grell Sutcliff.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Undertaker

**AN:** Hi, my lovely readers! And reviewers! I decided to upload this chapter up since one of my lovely readers that reviewed has to go to camp soon~! And I got an idea booster~!

* * *

><p>Today, Ciel and Sebastian, along with our...shrunken miko, decided to visit the Undertaker.<p>

The reason was...let's just say that it had nothing to do with another scary(that is definitely NOT for little children, meaning "Ciel") case that the Queen ordered Ciel to investigate on, or his supposed "caretaker," AKA one Kagome Higurashi, would freak out on and definitely scold him on, saying something along the lines of "Children your age shouldn't have to experience something this scary."

* * *

><p><strong>Undertaker's<strong>

* * *

><p>*Bell Jingling on door*<p>

"My, what do we have here? The little earl, Ciel Phantomhive has come to visit poor, poor me." A voice said, quite dramatically.

Ciel gained a tick mark on his head.

"I don't have any business today. I just came to introduce you to her." Ciel said, while pointing his hand at Kagome.

"Oh, and who's this lovely little lady you have here?" The undertaker asked.

"Nice to meet you, shinigami-san. My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome greeted, with her normal quiet voice. Kagome bowed, to show her respect.

"Oh, you can just call me Undertaker, Shikon Miko. No need to be formal to old, old me. I'm not a shinigami anymore, I'm an undertaker now, that helps the little earl over there. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of having Japan's savior to visit poor, poor me?"

"How did you know I was the Shikon Miko? I don't remember telling you that." Kagome asked seriously, ignoring the Undertaker's question.

"Now, now. If you have a question to ask me, you need to pay a price. Give me a good laugh, and I'll answer all your questions." Undertaker said.

"Fine."

Kagome went over to the undertaker, and...

started to tickle him on his sides and anywhere that she knows that makes someone laugh.

"He He He He...!" Undertaker laughed out loud, with a few tears in his eyes, 'cause he was laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>After the Undertaker calmed down from his laughing fit...<p>

"That was a great laugh, He He! Now, I shall answer your question. The reason why I know you're the Shikon Miko is that I have access to all the living humans' information that I gain from the shinigami library. I have your records from your original time and your adventures in the Feudal Era." The Undertaker answered, to Kagome's question.

"Oh." Kagome said dumbly. She should've realized that.

Kagome blushed from embarrassment for not realizing that.

"Oh my. Look at the pretty little miko. She's blushing, how cute." Undertaker commented.

Ciel and Sebastian chuckled.

"Stop laughing, you little brat. You're just like my little brother, Souta, always being a meanie." Kagome complained, gaining an even brighter blush than before.

"First of all, Ka-go-me, I'm not a brat. And, did you just say I'm a meanie? How did you resort to such childish vocabulary? And, you are also a child, remember?" Ciel stated and asked.

Kagome's whole face was red now, realizing that she forgot that...important little detail.

*Poof*

There, standing in Kagome's place was a two-tailed nekomatta with ever changing colored eyes and rainbow colored tipped tails.

Kagome was so embarrassed that she had changed to her nekomatta form.

This was an embarrassing day for one Kagome Higurashi.


	6. I have a question for you guys

Minna, I have a question for you.

I actually have two different paths on which this story could take, and I'm not sure which one would you guys prefer.

One path is the one we're on, where Kagome stays in this Black Butler world, and live her days around the Black Butler characters. And the story will talk about how she interacts with the Black Butler characters and all that. Personally, I think it gets kinda boring down the road with this path.

The other path is where this story becomes an Xover, since I have plans for who Kagome is going to meet in the future. And these people will be from different worlds.

I'm going to set up a poll on my profile page. Go vote.

And I also put this notice on Wattpad too. Once I get enough votes after a set period of time, I'll see which path this story is going.

I'll delete this non chapter after the voting ends. So, go vote!


End file.
